The First, as well as Last
by oOAnimeLoverOo
Summary: Elizabeth's twin sister, Lillith, returns to London after 8 years to find more surprises than one and the Phantomhive Mansion.


Well, this is my first fanfic up here, so don't be too hard on me. I usually write with OCs or using the Reader's P.O.V. so, we'll see how this turns out to be.

* * *

><p>The woman got out of her carriage and stood in front of the mansion. "You go on, I'll get a ride home," she told the driver. Finally, she'd come back home to London from France. It had been years since she'd seen this place. It had been years since she'd seen her own twin sister, Elizabeth. Yet, instead of going home first, she'd decided to visit a close friend of hers. The woman walked to the door and knocked, hoping to receive an answer. The door opened and there stood a tall slim man. He wore all black which contrasted against his pale skin. His crimson eyes pierced her own green ones, as a smirk stretched across the male's face.<p>

"Well, what a pleasant surprise. Master will be pleased to see you. Please, do come inside," the man spoke.

The woman let out a sigh of relief and walked in with the man following her. "Hello, Sebastian," she greeted him. "You're still here, so, I'm assuming he's..." She didn't finish her sentence, not even wanting to speak of the fate to come to her friend.

She saw a look of disappointment flash across the man's facial features. "Well, you can say that he's the reason for that. Now, shall I-" the man was interrupted by a shrill eerie voice that could be recognized from anywhere.

"Oh, it's Ms. Lillith! How wonderful!" exclaimed a red-haired maid coming running from somewhere in the mansion. She was soon joined by three other males. The maid grabbed the guest's hands. The other servants stood there smiling. Of course all the servants looked older. All except the butler who wore all black.

"Welcome back, Lillith," said Mey-Rin, Finnian, Baldroy, and even 'the real' Tanaka.

Lillith could do nothing, but smile and say, "Thank you all, it is wonderful to be back and to see all of you." She felt even felt joyed at the mere that Tanaka, which though she knew it exhausted him, turned back to his real form just to welcome her. She felt too insignificant for this sort of welcome. "I've just arrived here in London and decided I should come visit my friends," she told them. Finnian and Mey-rin got emotional at how Lillith considered even the misfit servants 'friends'.

Sebastian took this time to speak, "Yes, well, you all are very busy and should be working." The servants stopped what they were doing and saluted to Sebastian before disappearing back to their jobs. Lillith chuckled at how they fear Sebastian even now. "As I was saying, shall, I lead you to Master's study?"

Lillith snapped back to reality, from the many memories in that mansion, and looked at Sebastian. "Oh, yes please." The butler nodded and turned to lead the way. Lillith followed. She looked around, remembering everything in the mansion. She knew the way by heart, but respectfully said 'yes' anyways. Before she knew she was at the door of the study. Sebastian knocked on the door. A bored and unfamiliar voice came from the other side. A much more mature and deeper, yet, smooth voice. The voice said, "Enter." Lillith brought her hand up to her mouth in surprise and stood there while Sebastian walked inside. 'Oh! Could that be? No, it couldn't...but it's only logical that it is,' thought Lillith.

Meanwhile, Sebastian walked and stood beside the desk in the room. "You seem to have a visitor, my lord," said Sebastian with his famous smirk.

Lillith snapped out of her thoughts. She heard the last part of Sebastian's sentence and walked into the room as if it were on que. She looked at the man who sat behind the desk. Her heart started to beat as she began to feel nervous. She felt as if she'd known every inch of his face, and at the same time, it seemed like she was only looking at it for the first time. She stopped walking once she was closer to the desk. A warm smile appeared on her face. "Hello, Ciel," was all she could think of to say.

The man behind the desk stared at the woman who stood before him. His mouth went dry as his eyes widened, even though only one was revealed. "Lilly..." Too shocked to see the person before him, he said nothing more than her name. Ciel blinked and looked at Sebastian, whose smirk remained stretched across his face. "Sebastian, go fix us tea, now," he commanded.

The butler placed his hand on his chest and bowed, "Yes, my lord." Sebastian left the room and then there was an awkward silence.

Lillith felt that the silence had gone on for too long. "It is nice to see you again, Ciel," she said while pushing some of her chocolate colored locks behind her ear. Another silence lingered. All Ciel did was study her. "Well, are you busy at this moment," she asked.

"Well, ever since we'd gotten rid of that 'cleansing-crazed' angel, there's been no mysterious murders and no need to continue being the 'Queen's guard dog'," said Ciel, avoiding the woman's gaze by straightening papers on his desk. "And I've finished all that needed to be done earlier today, so, my schedule is cleared for now," he stated.

Lillith nodded understanding. She felt relieved at Ciel's and Sebastian's accomplishment. "Then, how about a game of chess? I've been looking forward to playing with you once again," she smiled. Ciel nodded, and stood from his desk. He walked over to a small, yet tall, table in the room. Lillith followed him. Ciel, being the gentleman he knew he could be, pulled out a chair for Lillith. The brunette sat down in the chair and felt herself being pushed closer to the table. "Thank you," she said and watched him as he walked around the table and took his seat across from her.

Another silence filled the room as the two just stared at each other. "Your tea, sir," Sebastian said holding a cup towards Ciel. The blue-haired man, as well as the woman, jumped slightly at the sudden presence of the butler. Both Ciel and Lillith knew that Sebastian could've made the tea much quicker, but neither said a thing. Sebastian gave a cup of tea to Lillith and said, "Your tea madam, with three extra spoonful of sugar, just as you prefer."

Lillith chuckled at the fact that Sebastian remembered how she enjoyed her tea, not that she was surprised at it. Ciel felt something inside himself warm up at her small laugh. "Thank you, Sebastian," she replied.

Sebastian merely nodded. "Sebastian, go get the chess game and hurry this time," ordered Ciel. Sebastian bowed with a, 'Yes, my lord' and went to get the chess game. He returned soon, just as commanded, and set up the game, giving Lillith the white pieces and Ciel the black pieces.

Sebastian finished quickly and bowed, "I shall go start on dinner." With that being said, he left the room.

Lillith made the first move, starting the game. "So, you actually came back," said Ciel as more of a statement than a question. His tone sounded harsh, though his voice was calming. He moved one of his pieces accordingly.

Lillith felt a tinge of guilt shoot through her. "Well, of course I did, I'd never planned to make France my permanent home," she answered. She moved her next piece. "It was unexpected that I'd lived there for eight years, but I did come home," she told him softly.

Ciel slightly scoffed. "So, I'll assume that you know all about our arranged marriage," he stated, studying the black and white board that lie before him. He made his move.

Lillith frowned slightly and looked up at Ciel confused. "You were destined to marry Elizabeth, not me," she said.

Now, it was Ciel's turn to look up at the person across the table from himself. "They never told you?"

"'Never told me' what?" she asked.

"The change of plans," he stated. Seeing as how her expression remained confused, he continued to talk. "Your family decided to have Elizabeth marry someone else and canceled the arrangement between your sister and myself," he spoke. "But, not wanting to humiliate your family's name, they decided they should have you marry me."

Lillith took in the information. "How long has it been arranged?"

"For five years now. They didn't tell you that when you were there?" Ciel was confused. He was sure that the woman's family would've informed of that much.

Lillith sighed. "I've just arrived in London today. I came directly here as soon as possible. I haven't even been home yet," she told the male.

Ciel was slightly angered by this, "Why didn't you go there? They are your family."

"Well, I'll leave if that's what you prefer," she said preparing herself to stand up.

"Wait!" Ciel stopped her. "I don't want you to go yet," he paused for a moment. "You know how I dislike stopping in the middle of a game."

Lillith smiled. "Yes, of course I know, I haven't forgotten. I wanted to see you, Ciel," she told her childhood friend. "And you've changed so much," she exclaimed. "I just hope you're not still disguising yourself as little girls," she giggled.

Embarrassment spread across Ciel's cheeks in a dust of light pink. "That was nearly nine years ago, Lilly, and besides. That only happened once and you know, very well, that was only for that one assignment," he spoke quickly. Then, he added, "It's your turn."

Lillith laughed at her friend's reply. Ciel could've sworn he felt his heart skip a beat at sound coming from her mouth. Lillith smiled and made her next move. "Yes, I remember it perfectly, and that idiot actually thought that you were a girl," she laughed at the memory. "You know, Ciel," she said, looking into his blue left eye, "you grew up to be very handsome." She said this from the heart and she never averted her eyes, despite the fact that she'd began to blush. She wanted to know what he was thinking at that very moment -what he was feeling.

Ciel's blush never wavered and remained on his face. He said nothing. What was he to say? He never really knew how to act when receiving a compliment. After thinking, he finally spoke. "You've changed quite a bit too." He paused, thinking of what to say next. "You seem to have matured a lot since you've been gone."

Lillith sighed and smiled. "It's sad when your home seems like a strange place that you've never been to before," she said. She smiled sadly, "I guess that I can only blame myself for that." She looked down at her hands for a moment before looking back up at Ciel. "Do you prefer Elizabeth?"

Ciel nearly choked on his tea while he was sipping it. He looked at the woman before him with a shocked expression on his face. He didn't have the slightest idea on how to even answer that question. The question had caught him completely off guard. "Do you think that I would choose Elizabeth over you, Lilly?" He wore an hectic expression on his face.

"Well, I knew you had feelings for her and I know that you care very much for her. I just wanted to know if you would've preferred to be with her instead of stuck with me because I thought you loved-"

Before Lillith could finish her sentence Ciel interrupted her. "I never said that I loved her!" At this time Ciel had raised his voice.

"You never said that you didn't love her, either!" Lillith matched his volume.

Ciel thought for a moment. He finally replied to the female in a quieter manner. "You do not know why I'm still here," he spoke.

"I have wondered why, but I never questioned it because I was grateful for you still being here," said Lillith softly.

Ciel sighed; he didn't know where to begin. "I've waited eight long years," he started speaking, "for your return." Ciel's singular blue eye showed sincerity. Lillith knew what he said was true from the way it came from his lips, and yet, she couldn't believe her ears. "I ordered Sebastian to be patient, and no matter how much he tried to persuade me that you were going not return, I refused to let him take my soul before I saw you once more." Ciel stood up and walked around the table to Lillith. "I could've seen Elizabeth at any time. She visited me often, anyways," Ciel said grabbing the woman's hand and pulling her up to stand with him. "It is you, Lillith. You are the one who has taken hold of my heart." Ciel wrapped his arms around Lillith, pulling her closer to himself in a gentle embrace. "Before you left, I wanted to tell you," he paused for a moment. He pulled away to look into her eyes. "I wanted to tell you that I love you," he finished his sentence.

Lillith's breath hitched in her throat when he said those three words. Her heart was racing and she was sure he could feel it, if not hear it. The back of her eyes began to sting. She could feel tears preparing to leave her eyes. Those three words, the ones she craved to hear leave from Ciel's lips, were the very words that broke her heart. She knew this would be her last encounter with him. She regrets ever leaving London. She regrets, abandoning Ciel for eight years. She regret everything she'd done and all she wanted to do now was remain in Ciel's arms for these last few moments. "Ciel," she whispered. She didn't know how to reply, it wasn't true that she didn't love him as well. She just didn't know how to respond. Lillith did the only possible thing that she could think of. She stood on her tip toes, resting her hands on his shoulders, and pressed her lips against Ciel's gently. She closed her eyes and allowed her tears to free flow. His lips were softer than she'd expected. They were like her own personal heaven. She could Ciel stiffen at first, but soon relax and began to return the kiss. Neither were experienced at kissing and this was the first time for both of them. Soon, Lillith pulled away for the both of them to catch their breaths. Ciel's eyes opened, as did Lillith's. She looked into his blue orb and then studied his eye patch. "I love you too, Ciel," her voice cracked from the tears that continued to fall down her cheeks. She rested left hand on Ciel's cheek. "I love you so much. Please, Ciel, please tell me once more. Please tell me that you love me. Please call me 'Lillie' again." Desperation was revealed in her voice.

Ciel looked down at her and smiled a true, yet bittersweet, smile. Finally, he had learned to smile again. It had taken him eight years and the return of Lillith to do so. "Lillie, I love you. I'll love you forevermore and even longer than that." Ciel couldn't get enough of saying those words, and Lillith couldn't get enough of hearing his soothing voice. She hugged him, and Ciel hugged back with a smile. He pulled and looked at her tear-stained face. "Now," he spoke while taking out a handkerchief. "Please, stop crying. It is very unlady-like," he told her. "Besides, it is much better for you to smile," he said. He wiped away her tears and cleaned her face up. "There," he said.

Lillith smiled brightly, just as she used to when they were children. "Thank you, Ciel."

"My precious Lillie, I have one request to ask of you," Ciel stated.

"Yes, Ciel, what is it," she responded with a slight blush.

Ciel smiled once more, "Will you continue to smile for me? A smile just like that one," he said referring to the smile that Lillith wore. "I want you to smile even when I am gone."

Lillith nodded. "Of course , my love, I'd do anything for you."

After that visit, Lillith knew the fate that awaited her love, Ciel. Even though it hurt her to know the fact that he was gone forevermore, she never ceased her beautiful smile that she promised to always keep.

* * *

><p>So, that's it ^_^ My first posted fic. It is based on the first season of Kuroshitsuji and an awesome picture on deviantART (.comgallery/10370554?offset=0#/d39pbre). I know Ciel (and technically Sebastian) was O.O.C., so You had to use your imagination on this and kinda bare with me. I had this idea after I watched the first season (and I haven't yet seen the second season). I had another idea too, and i may actually write about it later when I'm not lazy. Thank you for reading!


End file.
